


Fantasies

by mooredea



Series: Daydreams [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Locker Room, M/M, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooredea/pseuds/mooredea
Summary: “Harry, come on. You can tell me! Listen, if you can’t tell me who you had a wet dream about, then what are best friends for?” Zayn prompted.“I don’t think best friends are for talking about wet dreams” Harry bit back.“No” Zayn agreed, “Best friends are more than that. Best friends are for telling everything. Including wet dreams. I told you the first time I ever got a blowjob” he countered.“I remember” Harry said, turning to Zayn and making a face. “You described it in vivid detail”.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Harry Styles
Series: Daydreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893568
Kudos: 26





	Fantasies

“You’re the most beautiful man I have ever seen” Niall whispered, slowly spreading kisses down Harry’s tall frame. They were squished inside Liam’s en suite bathroom, the loud music from the lounge room a dull throb pushed to the back of Harry’s mind.

Niall got to his knees and began to kiss just below Harry’s belly button, the touch of his lips tickling Harry’s sensitive skin. Harry moaned and ran his fingers through Niall’s hair as Niall looked up, eyes sparkling. He raised his eyebrow as if to ask, “can I?”. Harry only pushed Niall’s face towards his crotch in response.

Niall began to fumble as he tried to pull down Harry’s tight jeans, eyes widening in excitement once Harry’s dick burst from its denim cage. Harry would have felt embarrassed from the amount of pre-cum appearing on his underwear but he knew that Niall was in the same position, his bulge noticeable in his own pair of pants.

Niall pulled Harry’s underwear down with his teeth and began to slowly kiss downwards from Harry’s navel towards his trimmed pubes and eventually began licking Harry’s long shaft. Harry was holding his breath, acutely aware of the party happening outside. Yet once Niall’s lips touched the tip of his cock, he couldn’t hide his moan.

“Fuck, Niall” Harry keened, pushing his dick further into the blond lads’ mouth. Niall was able to take Harry’s dick with ease, and it only turned Harry on more. He began to thrust a little faster.

“Niall...babe…this is ama- ah fuck!”.

Niall looked up at Harry and began to thumb himself inside his own pants, unzipping them and letting his hard dick out. As he began to stroke himself, he looked Harry in the eyes, desperate with want. Harry couldn’t help but start fucking his mouth.

Niall’s throat seemed to be able to take all of Harry as he deep throated Harry’s slick member. They were both moaning in their own state of euphoria when they heard a knock at the bathroom door.

“Harry!” the voice called, “Harry!”

Harry was too far gone to recognise the voice calling to him as he began to shoot inside Niall’s mouth without warning, the boy gagging as Harry bucked from the intensity of the orgasm.

\--

“Harry!” his mother called once again, banging on his bedroom door. “You’re going to be late for school! Please get up, babe. I don’t want you to miss first period again.”

Harry looked around his room groggily, his blinds blocking the intensity of the morning sun. He looked at his alarm clock and realised he hadn’t been awoken by his alarm. Shit.

“-ts fine mum” Harry said sleepily, sitting up to rub his eyes. “I’m up. Was just reading a book, is all”

“Ok honey” replied his mum, her tone clearly conveying her disbelief at his statement. “I left some fruit on the counter. I’m off but I’ll be back before dinner. Make sure you’re home, I don’t want you wandering the streets with you’re little friends.”

With that, his mother left before he could reply. Harry threw the sheets off his body, his naked torso slightly chilled from the change of temperature. Harry loved sleeping nude, but he was regretting his decision when he saw the stains on his blanket.

“Fuck” Harry moaned as he leaned closer to inspect the obvious jizz stain, touching the material. Yep, just as he thought. Still wet. He tugged his cock unconsciously as he examined his work, and automatically began to feel the blood rushing towards his dick.

“Why am I always so bloody horny?” Harry whispered to himself, walking over to his closet to find his clothes. Just as he was pulling on his trousers, his door opened. Harry turned and saw Zayn in the doorway, looking as if he was going to attend a music festival and not school.

“Your mum let me in” Zayn said in reply to Harry’s raised eyebrows. “She told me I could start calling her by her first name because I’ve been over enough” he chuckled, “Hear that, Haz? First name basis with your mum. Soon I’ll be your father.”

Harry ignored him and continued putting on his clothes, looking through his closet for the perfect shirt to show off his slightly toned physique. He knew that some of the girls would notice, but he only had one person in mind that he wanted to impress. He turned around back to Zayn, who had gone quite silent.

“Mate, I think you had a little accident” Zayn laughed, eyeing Harry’s mess. “Did you piss the bed?”

“No!” Harry replied defensively.

“Then what did you do? Because it sure looks like you pissed the bed”.

Harry felt sick, but he and Zayn were best friends and he knew that however much Zayn might make fun of him, they loved one another. He swallowed and replied, “I wouldn’t touch that if I were you”.

“Wait, what?” Zayn replied, snatching his outstretched arm away from the bed before taking a few steps back from the blanket, a horrified expression replacing his usual unimpressed gaze.

“You know how I sleep naked…well, sometimes things like this happen.”

Zayn’s eyes lit up as he connected the dots of what Harry was saying. “You must have been proper horny, mate” Zayn said, the initial shock leaving. He began to tread back closer to the bed and eyed the stain. “Fuck, that’s a lot. What were you dreaming about to make you cum this hard?”

Harry blushed and ignored the question. Zayn followed Harry with his gaze as he walked to put on a pair of shoes.

“Harry, come on. You can tell me! Listen, if you can’t tell me who you had a wet dream about, then what are best friends for?” Zayn prompted.

“I don’t think best friends are for talking about wet dreams” Harry bit back.

  
“No” Zayn agreed, “Best friends are more than that. Best friends are for telling _everything_. Including wet dreams. I told you the first time I ever got a blowjob” he countered.

“I remember” Harry said, turning to Zayn and making a face. “You described it in vivid detail”.

“And you ran home because you were ‘feeling sick’ immediately after” Zayn said, a fond smile forming on his face, “we didn’t even get to finish the round of Mario Kart”.

Harry blushed once more at the memory, ignoring the fact that he did run home after Zayn told him, but instead jerked off twice at the thought of Zayn crying out in pleasure.

“It’s too early in the morning to talk about blow jobs so openly “, Harry replied, feigning as if he wasn’t getting hard again. He was embarrassed to admit that while Zayn was experienced, erm, sexually, he hadn’t gone further than a kiss at junior prom. “Come on, or we will miss the bus”.

Harry continued to ignore Zayn’s constant badgering about the stain, kicking him in the shins any time Zayn would mention it around a group of people. He was about to slap Zayn in second period for almost bringing it up in front of Gigi and Taylor, but Zayn quietened down after noticing Harry’s sharp glare.

Harry had made it all the way to final period with no further thoughts of his morning incident. Yet when he walked into the gym, the blood began rushing to his face as he saw Niall standing there, stretching and laughing with Louis. Harry walked quickly to the locker room, making sure to avoid any eye contact with that part of the room. The lockers were bustling with boys getting changed, but Harry managed to find Zayn in the corner with relative ease.

“What do you think they will make us play today?” Zayn asked as he changed into his gym shorts.  
  


“As long as we’re on the same team, who cares?” Harry said, smiling. 

“Love you too, sweet cheeks” Zayn replied, slapping Harry’s ass as he walked out of the room.

Harry was not far behind, and was flustered when he saw that Zayn was standing next to Niall, whispering into his ear. Whatever he was saying must have made Niall uncomfortable because he turned a bright red. Harry decided to stay next to Liam on the other side of the group.

“You are going to be split into pairs for today’s activities” their gym coach announced. “Today, you will be practising your drills. Running, kicking, the lot. If I see any of you slack off, you will have to stay back. Is that clear?”

Harry looked for Zayn out of the corner of his eye, and the two grinned at one another.

“One more thing, I will be picking the pairings” the coach announced, “I don’t want any familiar suspects mucking up. That means Zayn, you’re with Louis and Harry, you can work with Niall.”

Harry didn’t know whether this was a blessing or a curse, and looked over to see Niall bouncing over to Harry, seemingly without a care. But Harry knew that there was a dirty side to Niall and it made his dick jump at the thought. Harry didn’t know what to say to Niall after the sight he saw a few days before. He had avoided Niall at every chance, knowing that if he had to spend any length of time with him the boy would realise all Harry wanted to do was get into his pants.

“Heya Haz” the blond boy greeted him, grinning at him. “Hope you’re not too bummed that you’re not paired with Zayn”

“Hope you’re not too bummed you’re not paired with Louis” Harry replied.

  
“Nah, Louis is a wanker” Niall laughed, “I think working with you will be much better.”

  
Harry just smiled and turned to walk to the field, his mind already thinking dirty thoughts the moment Niall mentioned the word wank. He turned around to see Niall jogging over with the football, and Harry tried hard not to look at Niall’s crotch.

“I thought we could just do some kicking, don’t really feel like hard work today” Niall said to him, motioning Harry to move towards some posts. “You can guard and I’ll try to get it past you”.

Harry knew this was a terrible idea, he was the worst goalie and everybody knew it.

“Sure” Harry said, once again grinning at Niall before walking over to the posts. He wanted to at least make an effort to show Niall he wasn’t completely lacking in the athletics department.

He turned and winked at Niall, his palms sweating as Niall ran back before going in for the kick. Harry tried to focus, but he peeked at Niall’s crotch. This was a mistake.

Harry could see the outline of Niall’s dick bouncing around inside his gym shorts clearly. “Fuck” Harry thought, already getting a semi. “Is Niall really free balling?”

Distracted, it was too late before the ball came flying at Harry and hit him squarely in the chest, pushing him back and making him fall straight onto the grass. He looked up and saw Niall sprinting over, his commando style on obvious display. Harry dropped his gaze and looked around, and saw Zayn and Louis doubled over laughing at him.

“Haz, are you alright” Niall asked, sounding concerned. “I didn’t mean to push you over” he said, giggling slightly.

“Are you going commando?” Harry blurted out, immediately regretting his verbal diarrhoea.

Niall blushed and averted Harry’s gaze, obviously taken aback by Harry’s audacious question.

“Sorry” Harry replied, “Th-that was inappropriate of me to ask”

“Haha, it’s alright Haz” Niall replied, already getting the cheeky grin back onto his face. “I didn’t think anyone would notice, but I just feel a bit constricted when I play. Hope you don’t mind” he replied coolly, as if he hadn’t been fucking himself at the windowsill and maybe, potentially, if Harry’s ears hadn’t been deceiving him, calling out Harry’s name during said fucking.

“Hey, I’m going to go take a drink” Harry said, trying to get away from this spiralling conversation. “I’ll be back in a sec, ok?”

“Sure” Niall said, already back to his normal state of amusement. “I’ll go and distract Louis while I wait.”

Harry got up and began walking back to the gym, quickly hiding inside the locker room before his gym teacher saw him. He went to his locker and emptied his bottle before sitting down on the bench, his eyes immediately drawn to Niall’s locker. He walked over and pulled on the door, the latch unlocked and opening with ease. Harry was unsurprised with Niall’s willingness to keep his locker unlocked, the boy earnest and trusting.

The excitement of looking somewhere he wasn’t meant to was getting Harry overwhelmed, and the adrenaline rush led him to opening Niall’s backpack, unconsciously searching for an item. He found it almost immediately, as if it had a beacon that was drawing Harry towards it. Harry pulled it towards him and sniffed them - Niall's underwear. The smell was slightly ripe, as if they hadn't been washed in a while, and when Harry pulled away, he noticed an all too familiar stain displayed over the crotch area. The sight overwhelmed Harry’s senses with lust.

Harry’s gym shorts had grown a noticeable bulge, and in his haze, he pulled them down to relieve himself. His dick sprung out immediately, the precum already dripping. He sat back down on the beck, stroking his cock, aware that anyone could walk into the locker room but too horny to care. He sniffed the underwear again, the pheromones driving him crazy. He was already close to orgasming. He thought of Niall, wearing the underwear while he himself masturbated. He brought up the image of Niall, in front of his window, cumming, moaning Harry's name...

“Fu-fu-FUCK” Harry moaned loudly, putting Niall’s underwear over his dick to stop his cum from spurting onto the locker room’s floor. Once he finished, he looked down, his face bright red as his senses came back to him.

“I’m such a fucking idiot” he thought to himself, quickly pulling up his pants. He was mortified at the thought of anyone having walked in on him, and even worse, he didn’t know what to do with Niall’s underwear. And he heard voices getting closer to the locker room.

“Niall, no listen, I only missed that last goal because you decided to moon me” came Louis voice, getting louder as the sentence continued. Harry froze, putting Niall’s underwear behind is back. The footsteps stopped outside the locker room.

“Let’s wait for the others” Louis said, “I need Zayn to back me up”.

Harry slightly relaxed, and an insane idea formed inside his head. An idea that hinged on Niall having a terrible memory and his happy go lucky attitude meaning he wouldn’t question anything. Knowing he didn’t have much time, Harry quickly pulled off his own pants and underwear and shoved on Niall’s. Niall’s briefs were tighter than Harry had anticipated, and he could feel his wet cum on his balls and taint, a feeling that could possibly be erotic but currently was anything but. He quickly placed his own underwear into Niall’s bag and closed Niall’s locker. Before the boys walked back into the locker room, he hastily entered the adjacent toilet block and hid inside a cubicle, hoping Niall wouldn’t connect the dots.

\--

Niall was feeling slightly dejected after Harry clearly ditched him during the class. He knew Harry was embarrassed, but he had hoped Harry would know he didn’t have to be embarrassed around him. The upside to Harry leaving was that Niall was unsure he would have been able to stay flaccid once Harry pointed out he was freeballing. Something about Niall knowing that Harry could see his dick through his gym shorts made his pants twitch. To distract himself from thinking anything about Harry, Niall's best bet was distracting Louis from getting in any goals against Zayn. He used the many ways he knew would get Louis attention – mooning his best friend (“Niall, I think you need to listen when people say ‘suns out, buns out’, because your ass is pasty as fuck, my friend”), showing his balls (“Maybe we are related to gorilla’s”), and armpit farts (“Niall, no! You know armpit farts are my kryptonite”).

The boys entered the locker room, and Niall scanned the room for any signs of Harry life, but was left feeling dispirited. He opened his bag and his eyes skimmed for his underwear.

“That’s funny” he thought to himself, pulling out a pair of black-striped briefs. “I swear I wore plain black ones today”. His eyes dropped to the front, where he knew there would be a dried cum stain from a few days prior but was surprised not to see one. Something felt off, but he knew that he was most likely mistaken. Maybe this morning he realised his current pair of underwear was possibly _too_ ripe, even for him.

He dropped his pants, earning a slap on the ass from Louis, and put on the pair of underwear, the pair loose around his balls, when he usually wore a tighter pair. When did he even buy black-striped underwear anyway? He would have to ask his mum.

“Nice undies” Zayn said, winking at Niall.

“Thanks…but I don’t think they show off my ass like they could” Niall replied jokingly, while he jiggled his behind for Zayn.

“They look a lot like Harry’s kind of style” Zayn said, giving Niall a knowing look.

“And why do you know what underwear Harry has, big boy?” Louis asked. “Doing his laundry, are we?”

Zayn and Louis continued to bicker, their voices drowning out as Niall continued to think about Zayn’s comment. _Harry’s_ style.

Niall _knew_ what underwear he put on today. And _why_ did Harry leave halfway through class, after they spoke about Niall not wearing underwear, and suddenly his underwear had disappeared? Maybe Niall was projecting his fantasies into real life, but something wasn’t adding up. It was adding into something much better than he could have anticipated. He looked at the toilets adjacent from the locker room, his mind running wild as he planned his escape into the cubicle.

“Earth to Niall” Louis said, waving his hand in front of his face. “Why are you always looking off into the distance for, it’s getting kind of creepy.”

“Sorry, Lou” Niall said, smirking. “Was just thinking about how shit your goal average was today”.

“Fuck you” Louis said, glaring. “Time for me to change the topic. What do you have next? Want to walk me to Social Studies?”

“Sorry Louis, but the porcelain throne is calling me. I should _not_ have had Mexican for breakfast”. Niall said, walking towards the toilets. He knew that telling Louis he had to shit would be the one way Louis would not follow him.

“Sorry…repeat that? Mexican for breakfa-“ Louis said, his voice fading as Niall ignored him and walked away.

As Niall entered the bathrooms, he was taken aback to see Harry exiting one of the cubicles. Harry clearly wasn’t expecting to see Niall either, his eyes widening in what Niall was hoping was not fear.

“Oh. Hey there. Missed you today. Where’d you run off to?” Niall asked, keeping things casual.

“Had a tummy ache was all” Harry replied, eyes straight ahead as he headed towards the sinks. Niall walked past him and could smell the distinct scent of cum wafting past. As a teenage boy, Niall had grown very familiar with the smell, and he could tell that this cum was fresh. The thought of Harry jerking off, possibly in _his_ underwear, was sending alarm bells ringing through Niall’s head. Or were they horny bells? A burst of confidence ran through Niall.

“A tummy ache is a funny way of saying quick wank session” Niall said, his adrenaline racing as he asked the lewd question. He laughed in an attempt to show he was cool with it, while his inside was screaming at him to push Harry against a wall and fuck him.

Harry blushed and began to wash his hands faster. He let out a half-laugh that made Niall wince.

“Nothing to be ashamed of” Niall replied, putting his hands up in defence as he noticed Harry withdrawing. “We’re teenage boys. I reckon Louis has ditched PE to jerk off in the cubicles at least once a month. A word of advice though, Haz, maybe clean the cum off before you leave the toilets. You smell like my bedroom.”

Harry let out a small laugh at this, and ran his hands through his hair, turning to Niall.

“Sorry, bit embarrassing to be caught doing something like this” Harry said. “I don’t know what came over me, I would normally never do this. Can this stay between the two of us?”

His pleading eyes bore into Niall, and Niall wanted to fall into them forever. Niall’s confidence in this situation was growing. Maybe it was because of his increasing horniness, or also because Harry had just admitted he had just cum in his pants five minutes ago, but Niall was feeling as if this could be the moment. The moment that could lead to everything he had imagined with Harry Styles.

“Of course.” Niall said. Hoping that if he made the first move, Harry would follow, he continued “To be honest, I came in here to do the exact same thing. I’ve been so horny today”. Saying this, Niall grabbed his crotch, his dick already semi-hard. Alarm bells were blaring in his head that this was going too far. It was all going to backfire.

Harry’s eyes were staring directly at Niall’s crotch, a sign that Niall took to keep stroking his cock through the outside of his shorts. His dick was getting harder.

“Harry…do you want to touch?” Niall asked, stepping towards the other boy. His voice snapped Harry out of his trance, Harry taking a step back and looking back at Niall’s face.

“I should get to class” Harry mumbled; his eyes unable to leave his feet as he walked past Niall. “Got social studies”. With that, Harry shuffled out the bathroom, leaving Niall standing alone, standing in front of the mirror with a hard cock.

“Oh” Niall said, his face bright red. He could feel his dick getting soft immediately. He walked into a cubicle and locked the door. He sat down and could feel panic taking over. How could he have read this all wrong? He would have to drop out. Move to another country and take on a new identity. Worst of all was that now he had definite proof that Harry did not like him in _that_ way. He felt like he could cry.

The door to the bathrooms opened once more. Niall sniffled and he held his breath, hoping this new figure wouldn’t realise he was having a breakdown in the toilet.

“A word of advice, though, Nialler” came Harry’s voice, “Maybe don’t leave cumstains on your underwear. Smells like my bedroom”.

“Wai-“ Niall began, but Harry left the toilets as quickly as he entered.

Fuck. _FUCK_. Niall’s mind was in overdrive. His fantasies were right. Harry did steal his underwear. Which means that…Harry came in Niall’s underwear. And that meant that Niall was wearing _Harry’s_ underwear.

Niall’s dick was back at full mast, and he quickly pulled down his pants, taking in a new appreciation for the underwear he currently had on. His strokes were frantic, his mind running wild as he thought of Harry jerking off, orgasming, to Niall’s underwear. To Niall’s _cumstained_ underwear. He couldn’t contain himself. He was hoping that Harry was standing outside the bathroom, as he called out the curly-haired boys name in ecstasy as he found himself spurting on the cubicle door, the droplets of cum running down until it seeped onto the floor of the bathroom. His mind ran, and he pinched himself, half believing he was going to wake up and this was all a dream.

His phone dinged. It was a text from Louis.

Louis: Harry just _came_ into class. _Reeks_ of cum. Is he _cumming_ for my brand? Excuse the wordplay.

Nope. This was definitely real.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I was clearing out all of my word files on my laptop/usb/everything and i came across an untitled document from 2017 and.....i found this. I assume it is the successor to my first fic from 2017 but for some reason I stopped halfway through the Niall/Harry toilet scene so I finished that today and then decided to upload. SO if there is disconnect or the writing style is different it is bc i wrote some of it 3 years later HOWEVER if the writing style is the same that is because I don't grow as a person so LOL
> 
> Anyway, don't think I'm going to write more because again...found literally this entire fic already written for me from 2017 so unless I am able to find another prewritten fic BY ME from 3 years ago or i suddenly find inspiration to write porn for a few hours....this is it folks.


End file.
